Lightpipes are designed to transmit light from a source (e.g., a light emitting diode on a printed circuit board) to an outlet (e.g., an opening or interface on a computer panel). However, attaching or otherwise mounting lightpipes for such use remains a difficult task. For example, press-fit assembly methods are susceptible to vibrations and/or temperature variations, either of which tends to reduce or eliminate the frictional forces retaining the lightpipe. Additionally, snap-fit assembly methods require “undercuts” to be formed during the plastic injection mold process for forming a panel, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the panel. Heatstaking the lightpipe to a panel also requires additional post-processing fixtures and heatstaking equipment. Further, using glues or adhesives to secure the lightpipe to the panel is also undesirable because of the difficulty associated with their use.